1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus adapted by installation of a pointing device and a memory card therein and, more particularly, to an improvement to a portable electronic apparatus having a pointing device and adapted to down-sizing and thinning.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In the current trend of developing highly capable and versatile electronic apparatuses including portable personal computers and portable terminal units, the main body of such apparatus is often equipped with a pointing device that is a sort of input device and a memory card slot for receiving a memory card that is an external memory. Two types of pointing devices are known to date. One represents devices that are independent from the main body and connected thereto by means of cable whereas the other represents devices that are arranged within the main body. Typical examples of the former and latter types are respectively a mouse and a sensor pad comprising a track ball or a pressure sensor.
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings illustrate pointing devices arranged within the main bodies of respective electronic apparatuses. FIG. 1 shows a laptop type personal computer having a pointing device disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-189712. As shown in FIG. 1, the electronic apparatus 100 is provided with a pointing device 106 pivotably fitted by hinge 104 to the backside of keyboard 102 arranged on the main body. When the pointing device 106 is used, it is rotated by 180.degree. toward the operator (front side). When it is not used, it is stored in storing section 108 where it is flush with the bottom of the electronic apparatus 100. Thus, the electronic apparatus 100 provides a significant improvement over comparable apparatus in terms of portability and aesthetics.
FIG. 2 shows a laptop type personal computer disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-298017. The electronic apparatus 110 is provided with a pointing device 114 that moves a cursor on display 112 when the user touches the surface of a pad comprising a pressure sensor with a finger tip. When the pointing device 114 is not used, it is stored in a storing space within the main body. When it is used, it is made to project frontward to its operating position, typically by means of a spring. In this instance again, the pointing device 114 is stored in the main body of the electronic apparatus 110 when it is not used so that the latter provides a significant improvement over comparable apparatuses in terms of portability and aesthetics.
Electronic apparatuses of the type under consideration are typically adapted to accommodate a memory card for functional upgrading, if necessary. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 3-27411 discloses a novel memory card slot with which the main body of an electronic apparatus can be provided without requiring any additional space in the main body.
Hitherto, however, pointing devices and/or memory cards slots are separately arranged in the main body of an electronic apparatus so that each requires a specific space, thereby thwarting, at least partially, efforts for down-sizing and thinning such electronic apparatus, which may be a portable personal computer or a portable terminal unit. Particularly in the case of a memory card to be added to electronic apparatus, this represents an inefficient use of a space provided in the main body of the electronic apparatus because it is not subjected to frequent use.